Talk:Locations
=Instructions for finding location graphics and uploading them= *(Using Google Chrome) Go to location page and right-click on location graphic *Select Inspect from the context menu The lower half of the page should change to 3 windows containing text. You should be on a line that says: ' ' on the upper left-hand window *About 7 lines up from this you should see a line of text that begins with background:, click on this *On the right-hand window (inline with the block now highlighted on the left) you should now see a line which starts, background: *Right-click on the blue .jpg URL text and select, open link in new tab *You now have a copy of the location graphic that you can drag & drop to a suitable location on your computer (the desktop is the easiest target) *The picture should be renamed to the location's name. Eg. Valhalla.jpg You now need to upload it to the wikia. In order to do this you may have to sign up with Fandom (the website). *(If you are using the Classic editor) Click on the edit link next to the, Upload Here, heading below and go to the end of the section *Click on the photo icon on the right-hand side of the screen *Drag the picture to the Browse... button and release *Now hit the Upload button then click on the, Add Photo, button on the popup window that follows *If you are using the new editor which opens as a popup window the add new picture icon will be the 2nd along on the iconbar Now that the graphic been safely uploaded you can discard the changes by leaving the page *To leave the page just hit the logo and hit the leave button Upload Here >>> = Menu Mockup = North Midgard Unlocks at Level 1 South Midgard Unlocks at Level 15 Aegir's Sea Unlocks at Level 40 Aegir's Passage Unlocks at Level 100 Vanaheim Unlocks at Level 220 Niflheim Unlocks at Level 360 Jotunheim Unlocks at Level 500 Alfheim Unlocks at Level 620 Nidavellir Unlocks at Level 720 Muspell Unlocks at Level 820 Helheim file:Helheim.jpg Unlocks at Level 930 Vingolf Unlocks at Level 1,240 Asgard Unlocks at Level 1,650 Midgard - Godly Trials Unlocks at Level 2,150 Alfheim - Godly Trials Unlocks at Level 2,650 Nidavellir - Godly Trials Unlocks at Level 3,150 Muspell - Godly Trials Unlocks at Level 3,650 Helheim - Godly Trials Unlocks at Level 4,150 Vingolf - Godly Trials Unlocks at Level 4,650 Asgard - Godly Trials Unlocks at Level 5,400 Hel's Rising Unlocks at Level 5,950 Skadi's Blizzard Unlocks at Level 6,500 Bifrost Unlocks at Level 7,000 Jotunheim World Wall Unlocks at Level 7,550 Yggdrasil World Tree Unlocks at Level 8,100 Svartalfheim Unlocks at Level 8,650 Wellspring of Mimir Unlocks at Level 9,200 Battle of Bifrost Unlocks at Level 9,800 Midgard - Odin's Ravens Unlocks at Level 10,700 Valhalla Unlocks at Level 11,600 Folkvang Unlocks at Level 12,500 Fablanta (talk) 02:06, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Update and some corrections. Still need to change all to Vanaheim format. Fablanta (talk) 14:49, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Swapped with former main menu. Fablanta (talk) 01:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC)